When In Rome
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: Three friends were playing Kingdom Hearts 2 during a thunderstorm. Little did they know that the thunderstorm will suddenly change their lives when it struck down on their house. Waking up, they found themselves in...The World that Never Was...
1. I

**© ****Hole-in-my-head & ****Seimyx (on DeviantART)**

**The idea came from my good friend. Thanks for the cool idea! **

* * *

_**When in Rome **_

**Chapter 1**

_In the whimsical world of imagination nothing is good or evil unless you believe it to be so. Gamers waste no time trying to figure out who is the hero and who is the villain. The story tells them, leaving no room in their minds for them to think of the other side to the story. The only way you can change it is to have an open heart and mind---good friends---a controller—and one game._

The clock ticked by as the12th grade class sat there and listened to the last mind numbing hour of their short graded lives---well up until they start college. There was a certain group who really didn't care, three of them to be precise. Two girls and one boy, except for the fact that one girl was mistaken to be the boy and vice versa. They kept chatting about the late night romp they would have later.

"Soo, whose house are we having this little party at?"

"Jack this isn't a party. It's a little get together with me, you, and Richy."

The pair of eyes looked over to the one called Richy; he was sitting there laughing lightly about what the teacher had on. Both eyes rolled and looked back at one another.

"Valerie, do I really have to bring him?" Jack's eyes pleaded.

With a grin on her face, "Yes, yes you do!"

"Nooooo!!" Jack screamed drawing attention to them.

The whole class laughed as Valerie shook her head. Jack sunk down into her sit embarrassed. Then as the laughter died down Richy looked back at them and glared a bit. The bell had ringed as all the seniors walked out of the door of the classroom. Jack pulled up her hood on her hoody and started out the door as well until Richy called her out.

"Jack!"

"What?" She asked all half assed.

Richy pulled her hood off and started to put a pink bow in it. She ran away shaking her dreads trying to get it out, of course he chased her around laughing. Richy is a real bitch in her eyes when it comes to her hair. She was often mistaken for a boy because of how she looked and what she would wear. Today was no different from any others. Her black hoody, ankle boots, and short calf jeans was all she would wear. Her dreads were out and about her face and most of the time hiding her dark brown eyes. Richy was her total opposite, he being a boy and white. He believed that Abercrombie and Fitch was God's left testicle---mind you he is a very boy loving person.

Valerie sat there laughing watching the brunette boy chase the demi-goth about. She shook her head, adjusted her glasses and walked right past them going on home. Valerie was the bookish type. She was always the one pulling those two apart before they tore at each other. Sometimes she believed that they were meant to be together, but that's not the case. She wished that she was picked on too. She wanted some attention, but her bookish type exterior got the best of her. She sighed. She hoped that this get together will make a difference.

**:: Later that day ::**

"Oh geez. Do I still have to go? It's gonna rain and it's gonna be hard."

"Stop complaining, Richy!" Valerie said over the phone. She looked over at the window, watching the clouds slowly darken. "It's gonna be fun. Trust me."

Richy sighed. "Just what the heck are we gonna do? Have a sleep over? You know I'm not that type."

"Oh you'll have fun. Just come over. _Please!_" Valerie begged.

"Fine, fine. My dad is gonna kill me."

Valerie made a silent cheer, throwing her hands in the air. "Okay! Cool. See you in a two hours."

She hanged up. The moment she hanged up, the phone rang. Picking it up again, it was Jack.

"It's gonna rain hard. _A rain blizzard_." Jacky laughed.

Valerie walked over to the kitchen, taking out a bowl of chips and placing it on the coffee table in the living room. There were blankets all set on the floor. There were soda and junk food all over the place. "There's no such thing as a rain _blizzard_ unless it's snowing. You're gonna still come over right?"

"Yeah, I'm still coming. This better be good." Jack took a sip of her drink on the other line.

"It's gonna be fun, I'm telling you. I had to say the same thing to Richy."

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm coming. See ya later."

Click.

Valerie placed the phone down and walked over to her TV. Beside the TV was a game case. She pulled it out and stared at it. "They're gonna be so amazed." She snickered to herself quietly. She jumped onto the sofa and relaxed a bit. "Maybe I should start now and head over to the area." She walked over to the PlayStation 2 and opened the disc tray. She placed the game inside, closed it and waited for it to load.

The normal creators of the game appeared on screen, making more delay. The enhanced _Dearly Beloved _background music played. At the push of the Start button on the controller, the screen showed a picture of Roxas and Sora sitting together, eating a Sea-Salt ice cream.

Then the title came up. _Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+_

**:: Two hours later ::**

"He's always late."

"Yeah."

Both girls sat in the sofa watching Pokemon. Ash is battling Team Rocket. "Is there anything else on?" whined Valerie.

"Well, there's Digimon." Jack said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Hmm…Digimon isn't so bad. At least the monsters talk."

Both of them sat there, bored. Jack came an hour earlier just before the rain hit. They figured that Richy is waiting till the last moment before leaving his house. He probably wants a dramatic entrance so he can complain about why he was late. Blame it on the weather.

Jack looked towards the PS2. "The PS2 is on. What are you playing?"

Valerie jerked and darted a look towards the game console. "N-Nothing! It's a surprise!"

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Oh? It must be the pizza!" Valerie skipped towards the door.

"Pizza? You bought Pizza?" Jack sounded rather shocked. "What's going on? Whose birthday is it? It better not be Richy's"

Opening the door, there stood Richy, a hand leaning on the door frame, totally drenched. He was panting as if he ran from his house to hers. "I-I'm…here…T-The rain…was no match… for me."

Jack walked over there. "Aww, it's not the pizza man."

Valerie grabbed the towel that was already hanging by the door handle and gave it to her friend. He took it and placed it on his head. "Man, the weather was rough…" he said as he walked further into the house.

Valerie ignored him and walked back into the living room where Jack was now watching Digimon.

Once Richy sat down on the couch, Valerie stood in the way of the TV. "Hey, I was watching that." both her friends said at the same time.

Richy looked at Jack.

"Don't look at me." Jack pulled the towel from his head down to his face. "Hey!"

"Ahem!"

Both of them looked towards the girl standing in front of the TV.

"As you know, I've gather you two here, my very good friends, to this little get-together to acknowledge the truth behind this event that I've---"

"Just get to the point. What new game do you have and want to show off to us." Richy said crossing his arms.

Valerie stomped her foot on the ground. "Fine! You want to rush." She changed the channel to show what the PS2 was playing. At first, they thought it was the regular and original Kingdom Hearts 2 game. Then they realized that the title screen picture was different, and there were Japanese symbols. Both of them stared at Valerie, who was just standing there, smiling.

"No way, Vale, _no way_…" said Richy.

Jack's mouth dropped opened. "Are you _serious_..?"

"_Yes way_ and yes, I'm _serious_. Its Final Mix. I imported it from Japan. I went through hell to get my PS2 modified."

Before she knew it, both Jack and Richy were fighting over the controller, wanting to play the game.

**:: Some time after that ::**

"Dammit, why is Xemnas so hard! He was never so hard before." Richy yelled over the last boss music.

"Well, it is Critical Mode. It's different." Valerie took a couple of chips and stuffed it in her mouth. Jack just sat there watching. She looked out the window. "Wow, the rain _is_ pretty bad. It's thundering and stuff."

"Well that ain't stopping me from beating the crap out of Xemnas!" yelled Richy. He was standing now. Suddenly the lights flickered. Both the girls looked to the lights as Richy continued to play even when the TV flickered off as well.

"Argh! _Die, MANSEX,_ _**DIE!**_"

Right after, a loud thunder was heard and lightning strikes down right beside the house. The monstrous noise and earthquake vibration made them all jump up in fear. Everything that was electronically working immediately shuts off. Everything was pitch-black except their living room. The TV screen was glowing white. Other than that, the whole neighborhood was dark.

"Oh well. That sucks." said Richy. He stood there with the controller in his hand. He was staring at the TV. "Yo, what's wrong with the TV?"

All three of them stared at the TV. "Well, all the power is off." Jack said.

Valerie looked a little confused. "But if all the power is off, why is the television still on…in some strange way?" Then a low screech sound was heard from the TV. "Damn, I was so close to beating that bastard…' Richy said, still absorbed in the game. The screech noise started getting louder and louder.

"What the hell…? Turn that TV off!" Jack covered her ears with both hands. Richy reached over to the TV and pressed the off button. Nothing happened. He pressed it a couple more times. Soon Valerie covered her ears. "What's that noise?"

Richy backed away. "I can't turn it off." The TV started to dim yet the noise was getting louder and irritating. "Feels like my ears are gonna pop!" He quickly reached into the back and pulled the plug of the TV but the noise didn't stop. "What the hell is happening?" The sound of thunder was heard again outside. All of a sudden, the TV screen flashed out brightly and filled the living room. An electric shock jolted out of the TV and stabbed into Richy. In an instant, the only thing that was left of Richy was his shoes. Both of the girls screamed.

"Oh geez! What just happened!? Where's Richy!?" Valerie quickly clung onto Jack. Jack was speechless.

"Did he…die?"

Jack slowly shook her head. "I dunno…I dunno!"

They both watched the TV glowed and dim again and again. Jacky got out of Vale's grasp and slowly walked over to where Richy was standing. His shoes were smoking and the PS2 controller was slightly surrounded with electricity. "Get away from the TV, Jack!" Valerie embraced a close pillow. She stood up and grabbed her friend's arm. "Get away!" Jack was still too shocked on what just happened. That's when they heard something.

"…_guys!..."_

It sounded like Richy. "Rich? Where are you?" Jack said looking around the room.

"…_help…me!..."_

Both of them started freaking out again. "Where is he, Jack? Is he okay?" asked Valerie. Jack wasn't sure how to answer her. She looked towards the TV. That was when thunder was heard once again outside. The TV glowed brightly, filling the room. Before the two girls could react, an electric shock from the TV hit them both and they instantly disappeared…

_A dark city._

_The air was still._

_Dead silence._

_Empty._

…Jack slowly opened her eyes. She was lying down on cement. She slowly picked her head up to look around. She saw Valerie lying down on the ground in front of her. It looks like they were in some kind of dark alleyway. She crawled over to her friend and frantically shook her. "Vale? Vale, wake up." Vale slowly woke up. The instant she saw Jacky, she quickly sat up. "We're still alive? Where are we? Where's Richy?" Jack quickly placed a hand on her hand.

"Not so loud. I'm not sure where we are. But we gotta find Rich and get out of here." Jacks stood up and slowly walked to the entryway of the alley. She looked out at the empty streets. There was barely light from glowing signs and windows. Valerie stood behind her friend, curious of where they are as well. "This place looks familiar." she said. She took off her cracked glasses, wiped them and put them back on. She took a good look around the area again. Something huge caught her eyes. "Oh…My…Gosh…Look up there." Valerie said monotonously. She slowly pointed at something in the sky. Jack's heart stopped, wanting to look and not at the same time. She slowly looks. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"No way…Don't tell me we're…"

Both of them were staring at a floating castle-like structure in the sky.

"It can't be…" Valerie gulped.

Jack slowly looked towards her friend.

"We're in Kingdom Hearts, Vale…In 'The World that Never Was.'"

* * *


	2. II

**© ****Hole-in-my-head. Enjoy!_

* * *

_ **

Chapter 2 

Holding his ears, Richy shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Feeling the hard ground under him, he winced a little as one eye opened slowly.

_All white room...huge phallic symbol on the floor, and a dark sky..._

His mind slowly processed it.

"HOLY FUCK!?" his voice raised about five octaves and echoed back at him.

Richy clapped both hands over his mouth, eyes wide open. He darted into the standing position and looked. He was panicky, not for the fact he knew where he was but because of the _people_ who dwelled in the place that he found himself in. Hugging himself he ran to the door and listened. Not hearing a soul or anyone, he gave it a light push and peeked around the corner. Closing the door and stood there and thought with a grim look.

"I hope Val and Jack are okay... I gotta get out of here before Mansex finds me."

_Okay kiddo__ on the count of 3 you open the door and run like hell...Oh fuck__ what about the Nobodies?_

He reached into his pockets and freaked a little. He pulled out Jack's Zippo lighter. Flipping the top a few times he nodded to himself and went back to the center of the room.

"Okay, Richard Alexander Westen the Third...on three. One… Two… Two and a half… Two and two thirds---THREE!!!" He yelled to no one as he took off at top speed.

He was a pale blur of brown, blue, green, and pink. Bursting through the door he stopped and jogged in place thinking of which hall to go down. Taking a few seconds he sighed out and ran down the left halls which lead him into another room. Making a harsh U-turn, he ran face first into something. He fell back and knew almost instantly he was screwed. Holding his nose he looked up to see what he had bumped in to.

"...sweet baby Jesus in heaven with a diaper..."

**…::Meanwhile::…**

"Jack, we have to find Richy!" Valerie said with an urgent tone.

Jack nodded her head and shivered slightly, holding her hand out to Valerie, she started down the dark alley. Jack was worried about Richy more than anything. Sure they both fight at times and hold secret vendettas but they were still friends.

"Well, look on the bright side of this..." Valerie said as she walked close to Jack.

"Which is? And don't say Richy's out of your hair..." Jack said, looking around.

"We get to see the moon like never before...Look, you have to admit it's beautiful." Valerie pointed out with a sad smile.

"Yeah...still kinda creepy though." Jack smiled a little and looked up at the gigantic heart in the sky.

"You think?"

"Val... it's made of hearts!" Jack chuckled a little. "Reminds me of Sailor Moon and the whole crystal hearts thing." She smiled and started to laugh as she stared at it. Valerie looked a little worried and backed away from her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about the time in school when we watched Richy howl at the moon because we put a dog collar on him." Jack laughed a little more.

Feeling better Valerie laughed as well and started to run down the alley. Jack looked surprised but followed along laughing. They weren't laughing at just the memory but at the fact they played this game so much that they were still scared. Who was going to push their "continue" button for when they fail? Pressing on, they made it out of the alley and into more trouble than what it was worth. Jack sighed out to herself and rubbed her temples.

They stood in front of the Castle…

"Val...That's real ain't it?"

"Without a doubt." She answered flatly.

…**::In the castle::…**

"And you are?" asked the hooded figure before him. The accent he had was pretty strong.

Something snapped in Richy that happens all the time when he's scared and somewhere new.

"W-Who wants to know?"

_What the fuck are you doing man! That voice is the "Gambler of Fate."_

His mind screamed as he sat there.

The hooded man grinned within the darkness of his cloak. Out of nowhere, something snatched Richy from the floor. Richy closed his eyes again and started to think of Jack and Valerie. Kicking and swatting out at whatever had him, he felt released and shot up. He sprinted towards the other room from where he came. He has never run so fast in his entire life.

Leaning back on the door and panted and tried to get his mind back together.

"I don't ever want to play another game in my life!" Richy groaned out loud.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! It helps both of us greatly! **


	3. III

**Longer than I thought. Damn porfolios. Here's chapter 3, short chappy.**

**(c) Hole-in-my head and Seimyx (dA)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Valerie and Jack stared at the huge structure before them. "How do we know Richy is inside there and not in the city?" Vale adjusted her glasses as she continued to gaze upon the majestic structure.

Jack looked towards her friend. "We would have heard him already."

Valerie nodded in agreement. "I just hope he's okay." Looking back at the castle, silence came over them.

"I can't believe this is _actually_ happening. Here we are...standing in front of the antagonists' house. The bad guys of Kingdom Hearts." Jack looked around. "Speaking of house, I wonder where the saving point is?"

"I don't think that really matters now. We need to know how to get in there." Valerie looked over the edge of the cliff. It seems endless.

"Well it was Sora that made this path when Kairi and Namine held hands and stuff." said Jack. She pointed towards where the bright was shown. "The problem is that Sora used a keyblade."

Valerie sighed deeply and sat down. "Oh gosh. What should we do now? Wait for Sora?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe." She sat down beside Valerie. "So let's just wait and hope Rich is alright where he is." So both girls sat there for a moment looking around.

**...:xxx:...**

Richy slowly opens his eyes. He was dizzy. Looking around, he finds himself in a dark place. "What the heck happened...?" He sat up and finds himself in a dungeon. "Oh crap, I'm in the dungeon." Quickly getting on his feet, he headed to the bars that kept him in. He tried to squeeze his face between the bars but it was no use. He looked around the area.

It was blinding white and quiet. He could only hear his own breathing. "I need to get out of here." He started pulling hard on the bars will all his strength. "Dammit, I shouldn't have skipped gym all the time!"

He places his feet onto the wall and continued to pull. It wasn't budging. "Break! Come on, break!"

"Steel won't break so easily" said a voice. It echoed all over the area. Richy dropped down and backed away from the bars.

"W-Who said that?" He didn't recognize the voice at all.

A dark portal appeared and a man stepped out. He was short and had bluish-silver hair. Half of his face was covered by his large bangs. A large book was held under his arm.

It was Zexion. Fear jolted up in Richy's spine and out his mouth.

"Z-Zexion!? I thought you were dead!"

Zexion tilted his head in question. "Dead? What are you talking about? Silence yourself."

Richy's thought started going wild. He was in Kingdom Hearts 2 so why the heck was Zexion even here.

He died in the previous game.

"You're supposed to be dead! You go to Castle Oblivion and then you get killed by the Repli—"

"I said silence!" Zexion eyes glowed bright.

Richy started feeling this irritating pain in his head. It was as if something was inside his head, chewing on his brain. He couldn't speak. He couldn't see anymore. He saw nothing. Everything was black once again.

"...Valerie...Jack...help me..."

**...:xxx:...**

"I don't think Sora is coming."

Jack nodded and stood up. "What are we going to do now?"

Valerie followed in standing up. "This is really strange. I don't understand what's going on anymore."

"Maybe we have to wait a little bit longer," said Jack but Valerie turned to her.

"Do you remember where Rich was up to when he was playing Kingdom Hearts? Maybe that's where we're up to."

Jack looked towards the black sky to think. "Hmm...last I remember...Rich was yelling at the TV for Mansex to die."

"Oh no...This is all messed up." Vale placed her hands on her face.

That's when they heard something coming their way. Jack grabbed Valerie and hid behind something, a small space. Jack placed a finger to her mouth to shush her friend and they both looked to what was coming. Unfortunately, it wasn't Sora. It was a bunch of Dancer Nobodies. They danced until they got to the edge of the cliff. After waiting a small moment, a green light beamed down to the cliff making a pathway for the Nobodies to cross which they did, dancing.

Jack pointed it out and Vale nodded. Once the Nobodies where out of sight, the two girls sprinted out of hiding and dashed towards the castle as the pathway slowly dissipates behind them.

* * *

**Dancer Nobodies? Don't forget to review:D**


End file.
